1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related generally to a laser tube having two integrated laser mirrors and at least one polarizing means.
2. Description of the Related Art
A laser tube is disclosed in German Published Application No. 28 28 143 which includes a Brewster window arranged in the laser for polarization of the laser light. A vacuum tight closure of the laser is provided by the laser mirrors.
A German Published Application No. 25 06 707 discloses mirror members joined to mirror mounts in hermetically tight fashion via glass solder in a laser.